Cloud
by chronossoul
Summary: (*NOTE - Silahkan baca kelanjutannya di wattpad wizardelf ) Sebuah fanfiction yang bercerita tentang masa-masa SMA yang dialami oleh Kim Jaejoong di Sekolah Menengah Atas. Berisi tentang persahabatan dan juga kisah cinta yang lebih menarik dari pada kisah aslinya. DB5K. GS!Kim Jaejoong & Jung Yunho. YunJae. GENDERSWITCH. By: wizardelf.
1. Chapter 1

**Cloud**

 **Warning:**

" **Genderswitch" untuk beberapa tokoh inti untuk mendukung jalannya cerita.**

 **EYD tidak digunakan dengan benar :'**

 **Cast:**

 **Kim Jaejoong as Yeoja**

 **Jung Yunho**

 **Moon Joo Won**

 **Park Haejin**

 **Yuri**

 **Sunny**

 **Sooyoung**

 **(Kim Dongwan, Yoo Ah In, Sung Joon, Jung Il Woo, Choi Siwon, dll)**

 **Pairing:**

 **Yunho x Jaejoong**

 **Joo Won x Jaejoong (?)**

 **Haejin x Jaejoong (?)**

 **Chapter I  
**

 **(Tahun Pertama)**

"Hei, kamu tau siapa orang yang menduduki peringkat pertama saat penerimaan siswa baru angkatan kita?"

"Aku tau! Dia Jung Yunho kan?! Dia sangat tampan! Sayang sekali kita tidak sekelas dengannya."

"Iya betul! Kenapa kita berada di kelas ini sedangkan Yunho berada di kelas 1-4? Anak lelaki di kelas ini hanya perusuh dan biang keributan saja. Menyebalkan!"

"Hahaha mau bagaimana lagi kan? Kita harus bersabar selama satu tahun ini sampai kenaikan kelas dan mendapatkan kelas yang baru."

"Aku harap aku juga bisa sekelas dengan Yoo Ah In, Sung Joon, Choi Siwon, Jung Yunho, Jung Il Woo!"

"Wah kamu serakah sekali! Semuanya ingin kamu dapatkan ada dalam kelas mu!"

"Memangnya salah? Lagi pula siapa tau akan ada keajaiban dan harapan ku ini akan menjadi nyata kan?"

"Tapi di kelas kita ini ada beberapa yang tampan kan?"

"Hanya Moon Joo Won dan Park Hye Jin! Yang lainnya? Big No!"

"Hahaha kamu benar sekali!

"Hahahaha"

~Jaejoong POV~

Berisik! Mereka benar-benar berisik. Setiap hari hal seperti itu saja yang mereka ributkan. Apa isi otak mereka hanya ada laki-laki dan laki-laki saja? Menyebalkan! Kalau sudah seperti ini aku hanya bisa menggunakan earphones untuk meredam kebisingan mereka agar tidak mengganggu ketentraman ku.

Aku tidak menyangka sekolah yang aku masuki ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan sekolah lainnya yang ada dalam bayangan ku. Sekolah Menengah Atas dengan nama Toho High School ini merupakan salah satu sekolah terfavorit di kota ini. Bisa-bisanya sekolah ini menerima murid-murid seperti mereka untuk masuk dan bersekolah di sini. Sekali lihat saja sudah dapat dipastikan mereka tidak peduli sama sekali dengan pelajaran. Kalau saja oppa ku tidak bersekolah di sini dan eomma yang menyuruh ku untuk mendaftar di sini, mungkin aku akan bersekolah di tempat lain. Standar penerimaan siswa baru sekolah ini sangat tinggi, entah bagaimana mereka bisa lolos. Aku saja harus puas bisa masuk dengan predikat "biasa saja". Aku benar-benar kesal bila mendengar ocehan mereka. Mereka beruntung mempunyai teman dari sekolah asal mereka sebelumnya. Sedangkan aku? Aku harus puas sendirian untuk berada di kelas ini. Beberapa teman ku juga diterima di sekolah ini, tapi kami tidak begutu dekat secara personal dan kelas kami juga berbeda.

Nama ku Kim Jaejoong, tahun ini aku berusia enam belas tahun. Aku masih duduk di kelas 1‑1 Toho High School. Aku anak kedua dari dua bersaudara. Oppa ku bernama Kim Dongwan, saat ini dia sedang memasuki dunia perkuliahan. Aku dan Oppa berbeda usia tiga tahun. Aku sangat menyayangi oppa ku. Bisa di bilang kami sangat dekat. Bahkan tidak jarang karena kedekatan kami, jika aku sedang pergi berdua dengannya kami akan disangka sebagai sepasang kekasih. Aku dan oppa sudah pasti akan tertawa setiap mendapati orang-orang salah mengira kami sebagai sepasang kekasih. Tapi mulai tahun ini aku harus terbiasa hidup tanpanya. Oppa memilih untuk berkuliah di universitas yang berada di Jepang. Awalnya aku sangat sedih, tapi lama-lama aku mulai terbiasa tanpa kehadirannya. Eomma sudah menyuruh ku untuk mengikuti jejak oppa, tapi rasanya aku tidak sanggup. Universitas yang dipilihnya bukan universitas sembarangan, rasanya aku tidak akan pernah bisa masuk ke sana.

Kalau bicara soal oppa, aku harus sabar mendengar gunjingan orang-orang di sekitar ku tentang diri ku. Yah seperti pembicaraan mereka saat ini, cepat atau lambat pasti akan mengarah kepada ku...

"Kim Jaejoong." That's it! Apa aku bilang. Mereka mulai memanggil nama ku. Aku abaikan saja panggilannya.

"Kim Jaejoong!" lagi mereka coba memanggil ku. Aku tetap tidak akan mau menoleh.

"Aish! Yak! Kim Jaejoong!" suara panggilan mereka terdengar semakin keras dan dekat. Baru aku akan menoleh seseorang dari mereka sudah melepas paksa earphone di telinga ku. Dengan kesal aku tanggapi juga mereka.

"Wae?" jawab ku ketus.

"Ish! Kamu ini! Dari tadi kami sudah memanggil mu, tapi kamu tidak mau menoleh!" jawab salah satu dari mereka yang ku kenal bernama Sunny.

"Ada apa? Kalian lihat sendiri kan aku sedang mendengarkan musik." Jawab ku ketus.

"Mian Jaejoong. Sunny memang sedikit tidak sabaran. Kami hanya mau bertanya tentang oppa mu." kali ini Yuri salah satu dari mereka yang bicara.

"Ada apa dengan oppa ku?" tanya ku pada Yuri dengan sedikit lebih bersahabat. Setidaknya dia mengerti tentang sopan santun.

"Oppa mu lulusan Toho High School kan? Dia berada di angkatan yang lulus saat kita masuk kan?"

"Iya, kenapa memangnya?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya mau memastikan itu. Eonni ku bilang oppa mu itu siswa terpintar di tahunnya. Setiap pembagian rapot, dia selalu mendapatkan peringkat pertama dan selalu menjadi juara umum. Bahkan saat ujian penerimaan dan kelulusan dia mendapat nilai sempurna dan menjadi pemilik nilai tertinggi di tahunnya. Semua guru menyukainya, semua siswa populer berteman dengannya. Intinya oppa mu benar-benar hebat!" jelas Yuri dengan penuh semangat kepada ku. Aku bingung harus menanggapinya seperti apa, rasanya aneh medengar sanjungan sehebat itu untuk oppa ku. Apa lagi dengan semua kebiasaan buruknya yang hanya di ketahui oleh aku, appa dan eomma... -_-

"Lalu? Kamu hanya ingin mengatakan itu saja pada ku?"

"Hmm sebenarnya kami ingin bertanya pada mu Kim Jaejoong, kenapa saat penerimaan kita di sekolah ini nilai mu sangat biasa saja? Kamu tidak sehebat oppa mu dan rasanya kamu jauh berada di bawah oppa mu." What the... Inilah pertanyaan yang sangat aku benci. Rasanya aku hidup berada di bawah bayang-bayang oppa. Jika sudah seperti ini ingin rasanya aku bisa menghilang seketika. Kadang aku menyesal masuk ke dalam lingkungan yang mengenal sosok oppa ku.

"Memangnya ada masalah jika aku jauh berbeda dari oppa ku? Oppa dan aku memang tidak sama. Oppa ku memang hebat. Dia memiliki bakat dan kemampuan yang tidak aku miliki. Lagi pula appa dan eomma ku saja tidak mempermasalahkannya kenapa kalian yang mempermasalahkan hal itu?" jawab ku berusaha sabar dan bijak. Aku tidak mau membuat keributan dan menjadi musuh mereka, kehidupan ku masih panjang di sekolah ini.

"Maaf Jaejoong, kami tidak bermaksud menyinggung mu. Kami hanya heran hehehe" jawab Yuri yang terlihat canngung dan sangat berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana yang mulai terasa aneh.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah biasa mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu."

"Eh Jaejoong, apa kamu tau Jung Yunho? Dia si peringkat pertama loh. Aku dengar para guru mulai menganggapnya sebagai penerus oppa mu." Kali ini Sunny yang bicara.

"Benarkah? Bagus kalau begitu."

"Hanya begitu?" tanya Sunny tidak percaya dengan reaksi ku.

"Kamu gak penasaran? Apa kamu tidak mau tau siapa itu Jung Yunho?" belum sempat aku menjawab Sunny terus mengajukan pertanyaannya pada ku. Memangnya siapa sih Jung Yunho itu? Kenapa juga aku harus bereaksi hebat mendengar namanya dan segala hal tentangnya.

"Maaf Sunny, tapi jujur aku tidak tertarik tentang segala hal yang berkaitan dengan Jung Yunho. Aku belum pernah berkomunikasi dengannya, lagi pula rasanya belum ada alasan untuk ku tertarik dengan segala hal yang berhubungan dengannya saat ini." Jawab ku sambil berusaha bersikap ramah pada Sunny.

"Ah kamu tidak asik Jaejoong. Padahal kan Yunho keren! Selain pinter dia juga ganteng!" bisa kulihat wajah kesal dan kecewa tercetak jelas di wajah Sunny saat ini. Dasar aneh, kalau dia memang suka si Jung Yunho itu, untuk apa dia memaksa aku untuk menyukainya juga. -_-

"Sudahlah Sunny, wajar Jaejoong begitu kan. Dia sudah terbiasa berada di sekitar orang hebat. Bagi jaejoong Jung Yunho tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan oppanya." Kali ini si tinggi Sooyoung yang bicara. Aku hanya tersenyum lemah ke arahnya, sebagai ucapan terimakasih tidak langsung ku karena kebaikannya mau membantu menyelesaikan percakapan aneh ku dengan Sunny.

"Arraso!" jawab Sunny dengan ekspresi kesalnya dan berlalu dari hadapan ku. Yuri dan Sooyoung yang ada di belakangnya hanya bisa tersenyum dan menghela nafas melihat tingkah laku temannya itu dan berjalan mengikutinya.

Mereka memang aneh, aku heran kenapa Sooyoung dan Yuri begitu sabar menjadi sahabat seorang Sunny. Aku benar-benar tidak menyukai sifat dan kebiasaannya. Setelah kepergian mereka aku putuskan untuk melanjutkan menggunakan earphones ku lagi, agar tidak ada hal-hal aneh yang bisa mengusik dan mengganggu ku. Belum selesai aku memasang earphones ku, tiba-tiba aku merasakan sebuah sentuhan di pundak ku. Sambil membuang nafas aku putuskan untuk tidak memasang earphones ku dan menoleh ke arah sentuhan itu.

"Ada keperluan apa Park Haejin?"

"Tidak ada keperluan apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin menggoda sang wakil ketua kelas ku ini. Hahaha" jawab sosok Park Haejin yang ada dihadapan ku saat ini sambil tertawa keras yang diikuti oleh beberapa teman-temannya.

"Itu sama sekali tidak lucu!" jawab ku benar-benar ketus kepadanya. Melihat reaksi ku sepertinya dia sadar aku sedang dalam mood yang tidak baik.

"Yak Kim Jaejoong! Jangan terlalu serius seperti itu. Kita kan teman sekelas. Lagi pula aku itu tidak baik pada semua orang, jarang aku mau bercanda seperti ini. Kamu jadi perempuan jangan terlalu keras dan kaku. Lihat kan, di antara semua anak perempuan di kelas ini hanya kamu saja yang masih sering duduk sendirian." ku pandangi Park Haejin dengan ekspresi kesal karena ucapannya itu, dan dia hanya memasang wajah datar dan seriusnya sambil balik menatap ku.

"Kami peduli pada mu Jaejoong." Mendengar imbuhan kalimat penutupnya itu aku hanya bisa menghela nafas menyerah. Yah, perkataannya memang tidak salah. Perasaan gengsi ku mau tidak mau melunak dihadapannya.

"Arraso. Maaf semuanya, aku memang terlalu serius dan kaku."

"Nah begitu dong! Itu baru namanya perempuan yang asik diajak berteman. Hmm, jaejoong boleh aku lihat PR matematika mu? Aku dan yang lain belum selesai nih, lihat ya?"

"Kalian itu memang menyebalkan ya! Pura-pura baik ke aku tapi akhirnya selalu ada maunya." Mendengar ocehan ku Park Haejin hanya memasang wajah tersenyum nakalnya dan tersenyum semakin gembira ketika menerima buku PR ku.

"Gomawo Jae~ah!" sambil mengucapkan terimakasih Hyejin pun berlalu untuk duduk di mejanya bersama dengan teman-temannya untuk menyalin buku PR ku. Aku hanya memandangi mereka dari tempat duduk ku. Beberapa anak sekelas lainnya mulai mendekati meja Haejin untuk melihat apa yang sedang dikerjakannya. Ada yang meminta ijin untuk ikut menyalin dan ada beberapa yang coba untuk menyamakan jawabannya dengan jawaban yang ada di buku ku. Park Haejin terus saja menyalin tidak mempedulikan keadaan sekitarnya. Hanya beberapa kali dia terlihat menjawab pertanyaan beberapa teman dekatnya dengan singkat.

Entahlah aku merasa hidup ku di tahun pertama di sekolah ini akan sangat meyenangkan dengan kehadiran Park Haejin dan teman-temannya yang dengan setia mengikutinya. Sebenarnya ada satu orang lagi yang lumayan bersahabat dengan ku, dia salah satu orang yang cukup dekat dengan Park Haejin. Namanya adalah Joo Won. Moon Joo Won. Aku lebih nyaman berteman dengan mereka, karena mereka tidak pernah mempertanyakan kemampuan ku. Bahkan mereka cenderung mempercayai semua hal yang aku kerjakan. Mereka tidak ragu setiap menyalin hasil pekerjaan ku, mereka akan selalu membantu ku jika aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan soal-soal sulit dengan cara mencari informasi dari kelas yang lain. Aku rasa loyalitas adalah hal utama yang di miliki Park Haejin dan Moon Joo Won dalam pertemanannya. Tempat duduk ku dan Park Haejin berjarak cukup jauh, jadi aku tidak terlalu sering berbicara dengannya. Hanya di waktu istirahat atau saat jam kosong Haejin akan mengajak ku bicara. Aku lebih sering berbicara dengan Joo Won karena tempat duduk kami yang begitu dekat. Joo Won duduk tepat dibelakang tempat duduk ku. Sebenarnya diam-diam aku menyukai Joo Won melebihi perasaan suka ku pada teman yang lain. Joo Won bukanlah anak nakal seperti Park Haejin. Di dalam kelas dia memang berteman akrab dengan Park Haejin dan gerombolannya, tapi saat jam istirahat atau pulang sekolah Moon Joo Won akan bermain dengan teman-teman dekatnya dari kelas lain. Mereka sudah berteman sejak Sekolah Menengah Pertama. Teman baiknya adalah Yoo Ah In dan Sung Joon. Ya, mereka semua adalah para pemegang status siswa terpopuler di tahun ku. Tidak heran mereka begitu terkenal. Selain wajah yang tampan, mereka juga berbakat dalam masing-masing bidang yang dikuasainya.

Aku bukanlah sosok yang menutup diri dari keadaan sekitar ku. Aku juga suka memperhatikan. Hanya saja aku hanya peduli pada orang yang hidupnya bersinggungan dengan hidup ku. Aku bukan tipe yang bisa bergaul dengan mudah. Awalnya aku merasa sulit untuk bisa beradaptasi di kelas 1-1 ini. Aku benar-benar bersyukur bisa mengenal Park Haejin dan Moon Joo Won. Berkat mereka hidup ku jadi jauh lebih berwarna. Dalam hati ku aku berharap bisa selalu menghabiskan waktu belajar ku di sekolah ini bersama mereka. Tapi harapan itu pasti akan sulit untuk menjadi sebuah kenyataan yang indah. Sekolah ku ini akan mengacak siswa setiap tahunnya untuk di tempatkan dalam setiap kelas yang berbeda. Hanya beberapa yang secara kebetulan masih bisa bersama di setiap tingkat hingga kelulusan. Aku tidak tau seperti apa teman-teman tingkat dua dan tiga ku nanti. Setiap angkatan berjumlah lima kelas. Entah seperti apa kehidupan ku nantinya. Aku hanya berharap bisa merasakan rasa nyaman dan bahagia seperti bersama dengan Joo Won dan Haejin.

TBC

* * *

Halo semua, perkenalkan nama ku Hana. Aku datang dengan membawa ff buatan ku yang berjudul Cloud ini. Mungkin beberapa dari kalian akan merasa terganggu dan tidak nyaman dengan tokoh-tokoh yang aku gunakan untuk ff ini. Jujur saja, aku memilih mereka karena aku merasa mereka yang paling cocok untuk menjadi bagian dari cerita ini. Untuk YunJae sendiri, aku memilih mereka karena aku memang salah satu dari pendukung mereka. Jadi kemungkinan besar YunJae akan selalu menjadi tokoh utama dari ff yang aku buat hahaha. Aku juga mempost ff ini di akun wattpad ku, tapi karena minatnya yang sedikit aku merasa sedikit *sangat* sedih. Maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk mempostingnya kembali di akun ffn ini dengan menggunakan akun dari sahabat tersayang ku~ Gomawo chronossoul atas kebaikan dan ketersediaan mu membantu ku hahaha *kisshugkisshug*. Ada beberapa sedikit perbedaan bahasa yang telah aku perbaiki. Jadi maklum saja jika ada perbedaan bahasa ff ini di akun wattpad ku dengan di akun ffn ini.

Oke, aku tidak akan menulis panjang lebar lagi. Aku harap siapapun yang telah membaca dan melihat ff ini bisa memberikan reaksinya. Kalian bisa meninggalkan comment, follow atau favorite ff dan akun teman ku ini untuk bisa meneruskan dan menemukan ff yang kami buat.

See you~

Gomawo

Hana

Akun wattpad: wizardelf

* * *

Annyeong minna-san~~ ^^

FF baru nih, YunJae pula~~ dan ini titipan dari sahabat saya, Hana (WizardElf) seperti yang sudah dibilang diatas yaa.

RnR juseyo ;)

(Saya nggak masalah sebenernya sama siders, berhubung ff yang biasanya saya posting adalah remake. Tapi untuk sebuah karya dari hasil kerja keras seseorang, bener-bener bikin sendiri, saya kira mungkin para readers bisa menyempatkan waktu untuk review, fav atau follow sebagai dukungan ^^)

Sepertinya segitu aja dari saya hehe

Arigatou~ Thank you very Gamsa~ :*

Symphony D.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cloud**

 **Cast:**

 **Kim Jaejoong as Yeoja**

 **Jung Yunho**

 **Moon Joo Won**

 **Kim Junsu** **as Yeoja**

 **Kwon Boa**

 **Park H** **ae** **jin**

 **Yuri**

 **Sunny**

 **Sooyoung**

 **(Kim Dongwan, Yoo Ah In, Sung Joon, Jung Il Woo, Choi Siwon, dll)**

 **Pairing:**

 **Yunho x Jaejoong**

 **Joo Won x Jaejoong (?)**

 **H** **ae** **jin x Jaejoong (?)**

 **Chapter** **II**

 **(Tahun Kedua)**

Kim jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong...

Ah kenapa aku tidak bisa menemukan nama ku di mana-mana? Hari ini adalah hari pertama di tahun tigkat dua ku di Toho High School. Saat ini aku sedang mencari nama ku di papan pengumuman sekolah. Tapi sudah lembar ke tiga dari pengumuman pembagian kelas yang aku baca dan aku belum menemukan nama ku. Menyebalkan!

Sejak membaca pembagian kelas 2-1 aku sudah berharap nama ku ada di sana, tapi ternyata tidak ada. Padahal di sana ada nama Park Haejin dan beberapa nama anak lelaki gerombolannya yang juga teman-teman ku di kelas 1-1. Sekarang di bagian kelas 2-3 nama ku juga tidak ada dan yang menyakitkan adalah Moon Joo Won, ya Moon Joo Won yang aku sukai itu ada di kelas 2-3... Ya Tuhan, sang dewi keberuntungan benar-benar tidak berpihak pada ku... Menyedihkan, aah! Aku benar-benar kesal. Sudah tidak bisa bermain dengan Haejin sekarang aku juga harus berpisah dengan Joo Won... Eomma, aku kesal!

Sekarang mata ku mencoba membaca dan mencari nama ku di lembar ke empat yang berati ini adalah kelas 2-4. Oh Tuhan, tidak ada nama yang aku kenal. Tunggu ini...

Jung Il Woo

Kim Jaejoong

Kim Junsu

Kim ...

Apa ini?! Kenapa aku bisa ada di kelas ini? Aaah aku benar-benar kesal! Bagaimana ini? Tidak ada yang aku kenal... Siapa yang nanti akan aku ajak bermain? Ya Tuhan... Tahun ini hidup ku akan benar-benar suram... Kenapa harus di kelas 2-4?! Kenapa bukan di kelas 2-2?! Sudah berbeda kelas sekarang pun harus berpisah gedung dengan kelas 2-1, 2-2 dan 2-3. Aku benar-benar merasa mendapat perlakuan yang tidak adil...

"Jaejoong ah!" tiba-tiba aku mendengar sebuah suara yang tidak asing memanggil nama ku dengan riang gembira dari tempatnya berdiri. Ku tolehkan pandangan ku ke arahnya, dan bisa ku lihat Yuri sedang berjalan mendekat ke arah ku.

"Bagaimana? Kamu di kelas apa?" tanyanya penasaran, yang membuat ku kembali merasa kian terpuruk. Entah kenapa aku merasa ingin sekelas dengannya tahun ini. Setidaknya aku cukup baik mengenal Yuri dan dia juga bukan tipe teman yang menyebalkan.

"Aku di kelas 2-4..." jawab ku tidak bersemangat.

"Benarkah? Ah sayang sekali. Aku di kelas 2-5 Jae. Tapi tidak apa yang penting kita masih berada dalam satu gedung. Iya kan? Nanti jam istirahat kita masih bisa bermain bersama." Hatiku merasa sedikit lebih baik mendengar ucapannya. Mau tidak mau aku ikut tersenyum saat melihatnya tersenyum tulus ke arah ku.

"Ayo kita ke kelas! Karena berbeda gedung dengan kelas 2 yang lainnya, jarak kelas kita jadi terasa yang paling jauh ya! Hahaha" sambil berjalan Yuri masih bisa tertawa seperti itu. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa ada sedikit keluhan di dalam kalimatnya.

"Kamu suka kelas mu sekarang?" tanya ku padanya. Sejujurnya aku cukup penasaran padanya. Karena Yuri juga terpisah dengan teman-temannya seperti aku. Sunny si anak menyebalkan itu berada di kelas 2-1 bersama dengan Haejin dan beberapa teman ku. Sedangkan Sooyoung berada di kelas 2-3 bersama dengan Joo Won.

"Entahlah, aku cukup senang setidaknya masih ada beberapa teman lama ku yang lain di kelas ini. Tapi aku juga senang loh, karena aku sekelas dengan Jung Yunho! Akhirnya setelah puas sekelas dengan Haejin dan Joo Won aku sekarang bisa puas sekelas dengan Yunho~" jawabnya tersenyum ceria.

"Jadi karena dia kamu senang(?)" imbuh ku menimpali perkataannya.

"Tentu saja, tapi Jaejoong ah aku juga harus jujur pada mu. Hampir semua anak perempuan di angkatan kita merasa iri pada mu. Termasuk aku."

"Kenapa? Kenapa kalian iri pada ku?" tanya ku cepat karena merasa heran dan juga penasaran dengan kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Yuri. Yuri menoleh ke arah ku sambil tersenyum. Sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu tentang diri ku.

"Jae ah, kamu itu benar-benar polos ya. Mungkin karena kamu terbiasa bermain dengan oppa mu, kamu bisa santai saja dan mudah sekali dekat dengan anak lelaki. Sebenarnya hampir semua anak perempuan di kelas 1-1 tidak menyukai mu. Mereka iri karena kamu begitu akrab dengan Haejin dan Joo Won. Kamu bermain bersama dengan mereka seolah-olah kamu itu satu-satunya teman perempuan yang harus dilindungi oleh Haejin dan Joo Won. Apa lagi Haejin begitu jelas melindungi mu dari serangan anak perempuan yang menunjukkan rasa tidak sukanya untuk mu, termasuk Sunny."

"Sunny?"

"Iya Sunny sahabat ku. Sunny benar-benar menyukai Haejin. Tapi Haejin selalu bersikap kasar kepada Sunny. Kamu ingat kan saat Haejin sangat marah karena Sunny terus memaksa Haejin untuk menuruti perintahnya sebagai ketua kelas untuk diam saat jam kosong itu? Hingga Haejin melempar sebuah buku ke arah jendela dengan sangat keras dan membuat kacanya pecah hingga semua guru datang ke kelas kita. Saat itu Sunny benar-benar sedih. Dia membandingkan kebaikan Haejin padanya dan pada mu. Setelah itu dia tidak mau lagi berbicara dengan mu, dan sampai saat ini Haejin sama sekali tidak peduli dengan perasaan Sunny."

Aku terdiam mendengar penjelasan Yuri. Ingatan ku kembali memutar kejadian saat itu. Aku masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana marahnya wali kelas kami dan wakil kepala sekolah saat itu. Haejin langsung mendapat teguran keras dan harus memanggil orang tuanya untuk datang ke sekolah menemui mereka. Semenjak itu Haejin sangat membenci Sunny. Dia tidak pernah menganggap Sunny itu ada. Ya, Haejin benar-benar menganggap Sunny itu orang yang sangat menyebalkan dan selalu membawanya ke dalam sebuah masalah.

"Sebenarnya Haejin hanya merasa risih dengan cara Sunny mendekatinya." Aku mencoba membela Haejin di depan Yuri. Ya aku menyayangi Haejin sebagai sahabat dan aku tidak mau ada orang-orang yang salah memahaminya.

"Mwo? Jadi Haejin tau tentang perasaan Sunny?" tanya Yuri heran.

"Iya. Dia tau. Haejin sejak awal tau kalau Sunny menyukainya dan berusaha sangat keras mendekatinya. Haejin tidak suka dengan cara Sunny. Tegasnya, Haejin tidak suka perempuan yang tergila-gila padanya. Apa lagi Sunny justru lebih sering membuat Haejin merasa sangat tidak nyaman dan marah ketika Sunny berada di sekitarnya."

"Jadi seperti itu... Aku tidak heran. Harusnya kamu memberitahu ini lebih cepat Jae ah."

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak ingin ikut campur masalah ini. Haejin juga pasti tidak akan suka kalau aku ikut campur tanpa alasan yang kuat."

"Aku mengerti. Sepertinya kamu dan Haejin memang saling melindungi satu sama lain." Yuri kembali tersenyum ke arah ku.

"Tapi kalau dari cara mu membela Haejin, aku rasa semua kabar tentang diri mu yang menyukai Haejin rasanya kurang tepat. Hmmm, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tanya apa?" ucapku sambil melihat ke arahnya.

"Yang kamu sukai itu Moon Joo Won ya?" Hening! Entah kenapa aku merasa menjadi salah tingkah tiba-tiba. Aku langsung berpaling dari Yuri dan menatap lurus ke depan. Aku bisa mendengar suara kekehan kecil Yuri saat mengerti atas sikap aneh ku.

"Jaejoong kamu itu benar-benar mudah dibaca. Saran ku lebih baik kamu ungkapkan perasaan mu pada Joo Won sebelum terlambat. Aku yakin kamu lebih tau kondisinya dibanding siapapun. Kamu yang lebih mmengenal dia satu tahun terakhir ini. Tapi aku harap kamu harus selalu berhati-hati. Jika yang lain sadar akan sikap mu ini, bukan tidak mungkin Tiffany akan langsung menyerang mu."

"Joo Won sudah tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Tiffany." Ucap ku pelan.

"Mungkin itu benar. Tapi semua orang tau bukan? Tiffany masih menginginkan Joo Won kembali bersamanya." Aku terdiam mendengar perkataan Yuri. Iya, Yuri benar. Aku seharusnya mengungkapkan perasaan ku pada Joo Won.

"Sudah jangan dipikirkan. Masuklah ke kelas mu. Aku juga harus ke kelas ku untuk mencari tempat duduk yang strategis. Hahahaha."

"Baiklah, sampai nanti ya Yuri ah."

"Sampai nanti Jaejoong ah~ Jangan lupa tunggu aku di depan kelas mu nanti jam istrahat ya! See you soon~" Aku hanya tersenyum melihat Yuri berjalan ke arah kelasnya sambil melambaikan tangannya pada ku. Setelah Yuri semakin menjauh, aku putuskan untuk berbalik dan masuk ke kelas. Saat aku berbalik, aku merasakan ada orang yang berlari dan lewat di samping ku. Aku tidak dapat melihat wajahnya. Lagi pula sepertinya aku tidak mengenalinya. Belum selesai aku melangkahkan kaki ku untuk masuk ke dalam kelas 2-4, tiba-tiba ada sosok anak lelaki lain seusia ku yang berlari keluar sambil membawa sebuah gagang sapu dan berusaha mengejar seseorang.

"Yak! Jung Yunho! Kemari kamu! Aish!"

"Hahaha! Maaf Il Woo ah, aku tidaaaak maaaau."

Anak lelaki yang membawa gagang sapu itu berlari semakin menjauh mengejar anak lelaki lainnya yang sepertinya tadi lari di samping ku. Aku sedikit penasaran dan coba melihat mereka yang berlari semakin menjauh. Saat aku hampir melihat sosok bernama Jung Yunho yang sedang berlari menghindari kejaran temannya itu, tiba-tiba muncul sebuah tangan yang terulur pada ku disusul dengan sosok seorang anak perempuan seusia ku yang berwajah imut dengan rambut sebahu berponinya.

"Hei, kamu Kim Jaejoong kan? Perkenalkan aku Kim Junsu. Aku sering melihat mu melewati kelas ku saat tingkat 1. Tidak disangka sekarang kita satu kelas. Mau berteman dengan ku?" dengan percaya diri perempuan yang bernama Kim Junsu itu tersenyum pada ku dan menunggu jawaban ku atas pertanyaannya. Aku menatapnya lurus, sepertinya dia tipe orang yang ceria. Aku rasa tidak ada yang salah berteman dengannya.

"Iya aku Kim jaejoong. Salam kenal Kim Junsu. Ayo kita mulai berteman." Kata ku padanya sambil menjabat tangannya yang masih terulur ke arah ku. Sepertinya Junsu sangat senang dengan jawaban ku sampai aku tidak siap menerima serangan tiba-tibanya yang langsung memeluk ku dengan sangat gembira dan berkata:

"Ayo kita duduk berdekatan dan menjadi sahabat selamanya!" Ternyata dia juga sangat bertenaga. Junsu yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya dari leher ku langsung menyeret ku untuk mecari tempat duduk terdekat yang ada di sekitar kami. Akhirnya aku mengambil posisi duduk tepat di belakang meja Kim Junsu yang duduk di barisan paling depan dan merupakan barisan ke dua dari sebelah kiri. Junsu terus saja bercerita banyak hal tentang dirinya sambil duduk mengarah ke arah ku di bangkunya. Sesekali aku tanggapi ceritanya dengan senyuman atau kalimat singkat. Saat Junsu sedang menjawab pertanyaan singkat ku, aku putuskan untuk melihat ke sekeliling ku. Hampir semua wajah anak di kelas ini tidak aku kenali. Aku merindukan suasana kelas 1-1 ku dulu... Aku merindukan teman-teman ku, dan aku juga sangat merindukannya... Mon Joo Won...

"Jadi? Sekarang kita hampir menghadapi ujian kenaikan tingkat, dan kamu Kim Jaejoong. Kamu belum juga menyatakan perasaan mu pada Moon Joo Won?" ku lihat Junsu dan Yuri yang sedang duduk dan berdiri di seberang meja ku. Yuri terus saja menatap ku sambil memperlihatkan ekspresi kesalnya.

"Ayolah Jaejoong, ungkapkan saja! Katakan langsung perasaan mu pada Joo Won. Menurut ku itu bukan suatu kesalahan. Kalau Joo Won juga memiliki rasa yang sama pada mu kalian berdua akan bahagia kan?" kali ini Junsu yang bicara.

"Kalau ternyata kami gak mempunyai rasa yang sama bagaimana? Akhirnya pasti kami akan jadi orang asing. Aku tidak mau Joo Won menjauhi ku karena hal seperti ini." Jawab ku lirih menanggapi ucapan mereka. Yuri menghela nafasnya, tangannya menyetuh bahu ku seolah-olah memberikan kekuatan untuk ku.

"Jae ah. Jika memang Joo Won tidak memiliki rasa yang sama pada mu aku yakin dia tidak akan seperti itu. Bukankah kamu sendiri yang bilang? Kamu bilang Joo Won orang yang baik dan tidak suka menyakiti hati orang lain."

"Iya itu betul! Kamu juga pernah bilang kan Jae ah, kamu bilang Joo Won itu orang yang suka mencairkan suasana. Aku yakin sekali kalau dia nanti pasti bisa mencairkan suasana canggung di antara kalian kalau hal terburuk yang kita takutkan memang benar terjadi." Junsu ikut membantu membuat ku merasa percaya diri.

"Tapi, kalian juga tau kan bagaimana sikapnya pada Tiffany(?)"

"Jae ah. Joo Won seperti itu karena Tiffany adalah Tiffany. Aku sangat yakin dia tidak akan memperlakukan mu seperti itu. Karena kamu ya kamu, Kim Jaejoong. Yang aku dan Junsu tau, Joo Won menganggap kamu sebagai sahabatnya." Aku tersenyum lemah ke arah Yuri dan Junsu.

"Baiklah pulang sekolah nanti aku akan mengatakan perasaan ku padanya."

"Semangat Jae ah! Kami akan menemani mu!"

"Aku percaya kamu bisa Jae ah!" Setelah puas dengan keputusan akhir ku, Junsu dan Yuri terus menyemangati ku untuk melakukannya nanti. Aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Aku pasrahkan saja bagaimana arus kehidupan membawa ku.

Entah kenapa saat ini aku benar-benar merasa ragu untuk melakukannya. Junsu dan Yuri memang menepati janjinya untuk menemani ku, tapi mereka sudah bilang tidak akan ikut campur lebih jauh setelah ini. Saat ini aku sedang menunggu Joo Won berjalan mendekat ke arah kami yang sedang menunggunya. Dari kejauhan dia sudah melihat keberadaan ku, tanpa ragu dia langsung tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati ku.

"Yaaak! Kim Jaejoong! Tumben sekali aku melihat kamu di koridor ini hah?" masih sambil tersenyum dia menghampiri ku dan merangkul pundak ku dengan tangan kirinya. Junsu dan Yuri yang melihat ke arah ku berusaha menyemangati ku tanpa diketahui oleh Joo Won.

"Ayo kita pulang bersama. Sudah lama kita tidak pulang bersama. Terakhir kali saat kita tidak sengaja bertemu di halte bus di depan toko buku kan?" Joo Won menarik ku dan menyeret ku menjauh dari Junsu dan Yuri. Dia terus berjalan tanpa mempermasalahkan tangannya yang masih merangkul pundak ku. Aku tarik nafas sedalam mungkin, dengan yakin ku hentikan langkah kaki ku. Joo Won yang merasa aneh karena tiba-tiba aku berhenti langsung menatap ku heran.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya sederhana masih sambil menatap ku. Sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya aku putuskan untuk melepas tangannya yang masih merangkul pundak ku. Joo Won terlihat semakin heran. Tapi aku sudah memutuskannya, hari ini aku harus mengatakan semua kebeenaran rasa ku padanya. Dengan cepat ku genggam tangan kanannya dan kali ini aku yang menyeretnya untuk mengikuti langkah kaki ku. Dalam diam aku terus melangkah keluar dari keramaian dan mencari tempat yang sepi di bagian belakang gedung kelas Joo Won. Joo Won tidak berkata apapun sampai akhirnya aku benar-benar berhenti dan melepaskan tangannya.

"Jaejoong ah, ada apa?" dari pertanyaannya, aku merasa Joo Won sudah mengerti akan menjadi seperti apa pembicaraan kami selanjutnya. Dengan keberanian yang sudah ku kumpulkan aku arahkan pandangan ku langsung ke matanya. Joo Won menatap balik ke arah ku.

"Joo Won ah, a, aku... aku..." bodoh kenapa aku tidak bisa bicara jelas. Aku pasrah, aku menyerah. Ku tundukkan kepala ku. Tanpa sadar air mata ku sudah mengalir. Oh Tuhan apa ini? Kenapa aku malah menangis di hadapannya. Tamat lah sudah aku... Suara tangis ku terdengar semakin keras. Aku masih bisa merasakan kehadiran Joo Won di hadapan ku.

"Kamu menyukai ku Jaejoong ah?" dalam suara isak tangis ku tiba-tiba aku mendengar suaranya yang bertanya langsung kepada ku. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk sambil menunduk. Aku sama sekali tidak berani melihat ke arahnya. Entah kenapa aku merasa hal ini tidak akan pernah berakhir baik.

"Maafkan aku Jaejoong ah..." Apa maksudnya? Apa maksud kalimatnya? Saat aku masih bertanya-tanya dalam benak ku, tiba-tiba ku rasakan pelukannya di tubuh ku. Ini, dia... Moon Joo Won memeluk ku?

"Maaf Jae ah, aku tidak pernah mempunyai rasa yang sama untuk mu. Maafkan aku, kamu salah satu sahabat ku. Aku tidak mau menyakiti mu tapi aku harus berkata jujur saat ini. Maafkan aku..." setelah mendengar dan memahami penjelasannya, isak tangis ku terdengar semakin kencang. Ku keluarkan semua kesedihan ku dalam pelukannya. Tidak ku pedulikan lagi apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, yang aku mau saat ini adalah mengeluarkan semua kesedihan ku...

Cukup lama aku menangis dalam pelukannya. Joo Won tidak mengeluh atau mengeluarkan suara apapun. Dia hanya membiarkan ku menangis. Aku merasa jauh lebih baik, walaupun terasa ada lubang besar yang muncul di hati ku. Perlahan-lahan suara isak tangis ku menghilang. Joo Won mulai melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh ku.

"Sudah jauh lebih baik?" mendengar pertanyaannya aku pun membalasnya dengan anggukan. Ku usap air mata ku dengan ke dua tangan ku. Melihat itu, Joo Won mengelus kepala ku lembut.

"Aku tidak akan memaksa mu untuk bersikap seperti biasa kepada ku. Aku sadar kamu memerlukan waktu untuk menenangkan diri." Aku coba memandang ke arahnya dan tersenyum lemah. Ya Tuhan, baru pertama kali ini aku melihat wajah sendunya. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya dari ku.

"Apa ada yang mau kau katakan pada ku Joo Won ah?" tanya ku dengan suara yang parau. Ku perhatikan Joo Won terlihat sangat ragu untuk mengatakannya. Aku sudah pada titik ini bukan? Jika masih ada hal sedih yang harus ku dengar saat ini aku benar-benar siap. Setidaknya aku tidak perlu menangis lagi nanti.

"Joo Won ah, katakan saja, aku benar-benar sudah tidak apa." Aku berusaha menyakinkan Joo Won dengan kalimat ku. Walaupun sesungguhnya aku tidak yakin dengan kalimat ku sendiri.

"Jae ah, sebenarnya aku baru akan memberitahu mu sesuatu yang penting, sebagai salah satu orang yang ku percaya. Tapi setelah ini semua, aku benar-benar ragu untuk mengatakannya..."

"Joo Won ah, sungguh aku tidak apa-apa. Lihat kan sekarang saja aku sudah bisa bicara lancar dengan mu. Aku memang perlu waktu untuk menghilangkan seluruh perasaan ku pada mu. Tapi percayalah sampai kapan pun aku tetap sahabat mu." Mendengar perkataan ku Joo Won sepertinya mulai yakin untuk mengatakan isi pikirannya pada ku.

"Jae ah, aku telah berpacaran dengan Kwon Boa..." dengan sekali tarikan nafas Joo Won mengatakannya.

"A..apa? Kwon Boa? Boa teman sekelas mu?" tanya ku kaget, sedih, dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang ku dengar.

"Iya, maaf Jaejoong ah. Aku tau ini waktu yang kurang tepat. Tapi aku ingin kamu juga mengetahuinya langsung dari diri ku sendiri. Hanya kamu, Ah In dan Sung Joon yang mengetahui ini. Aku harap kamu mau bersikap bersahabat dengan Boa. Dia sangat berarti untuk ku. Aku ingin kamu juga bisa melindunginya dari gunjingan atau serangan orang-orang Tiffany dan Tiffany sendiri." Joo Won terdiam sesaat, dan memegang pundak ku dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jae ah, maukah kamu membantu sahabat mu ini?" ku lihat kilat permohonan di matanya yang ditujukan pada ku. Hari ini sungguh hari yang sangat aneh untuk ku. Dalam hitungan detik aku kehilangan cinta ku selama setahun ini. Sekarang justru sosok yang ku sayangi ini meminta ku untuk melindungi orang yang disayanginya. Entah garis hidup seperti apa yang terbentang di antara kami.

"Baiklah... Tapi lebih baik kamu jujur tentang semua hal yang terjadi di antara kita sebelumnya pada Boa. Biar bagaimana pun aku juga perempuan dan pernah menyukai mu Joo Won ah." Mendengar kalimat ku Joo Won tersenyum nakal, dan tidak lama setelah itu suara tawa kerasnya terdengar.

"Hahaha, tenang saja Jaejoong ah~ kamu akan menjadi fans terpenting dan nomer satu untuk ku mulai saat ini!"

"Fans kepala mu! Sudah ah. Ayo pulang! Sebagai pembayaran atas permintaan maaf dan terimakasih mu, kamu harus membelikan ku ice cream apapun yang aku mau dan tidak ada penolakan! Ini perintah!"

"Hahaha baiklah. Nona Kim Jaejoong kamu berhak memilih ice cream apapun yang kamu mau. Ayo!" dengan perasaan yang jauh lebih baik, aku dan Joo Won berjalan beriringan keluar sekolah. Rasanya hati ku jauh lebih tenang, walaupun masih ada rasa sedih yang aku rasakan seorang diri. Sepertinya masa tahun kedua ku tidak berakhir terlalu buruk dan terlalu indah seperti perkiraan ku selama ini. Setidaknya, aku bahagia masih memilikinya sebagai sahabat ku...

 **TBC**

* * *

Hai semua, aku kembali membawa chapter dua dari ff Cloud ini! Hehehe di sini Yunho mulai menampakkan batang hidungnya walaupun belum terlihat jelas oleh Jaejoong. Chapter selanjutnya akan mulai menceritakan kisah tentang uri YunJae~

Aku cukup senang dengan minat pembaca yang semakin bertambah di akun wattpad ku. Aku harap kalian semua menikmati kisah ff ini. Kita doakan bersama semoga kisah ini berakhir bahagia untuk semuanya ya, karena jujur saja aku masih ragu untuk mengakhiri kisah ini dengan akhir yang seperti apa. Kenyataan memang tidak selalu berakhir bahagia, tapi khayalan bisa berakhir sesuai dengan kemauan setiap insan manusia *uhuk*.

Oh iya, aku selalu meng-update ff ku lebih dulu di akun wattpad. Jadi, jika kalian memiliki akun wattpad kalian bisa langsung berkunjung kesana. Tapi tenang saja, aku juga akan tetap meng-update ff ini hingga tamat di akun ffn atas kebaikan sahabat ku si pemilik akun ini~

Oke sampai berjumpa di chapter selanjutnya~

Hana

Akun wattpad: wizardelf


	3. Chapter 3 (Part 1)

**Cloud**

 **Cast:**

 **Kim Jaejoong as Yeoja**

 **Jung Yunho**

 **Moon Joo Won**

 **Kim Junsu as Yeoja**

 **Kim Heechul as Yeoja**

 **Park Yoochun**

 **Kwon Boa**

 **Park Hyejin**

 **Yuri**

 **Sunny**

 **Sooyoung**

 **(Kim Dongwan, Yoo Ah In, Sung Joon, Jung Il Woo, Choi Siwon, dll)**

 **Pairing:**

 **Yunho x Jaejoong**

 **Chapter III** **-** **Part I**

 **(** **Tahun Ketiga** **)**

Dingin, hari ini aku sampai terlalu pagi di sekolah. Ini semua karena appa memaksa mengantar ku. Aku tidak begitu suka jika diantar appa atau eomma, karena akhirnya aku pasti akan selalu berakhir seperti ini. Ya, selalu menjadi siswa yang pertama sampai di sekolah. Bayangkan saja pintu gerbang pun baru dibuka oleh Pak Shim, bapak satpam penjaga sekolah ketika aku datang. Pak Shim bahkan tertawa cukup jahil ketika melihat kedatangan ku. Hal yang selalu dilakukan oleh Pak Shim jika ingin meledek ku saat aku datang lebih pagi dari biasanya. Jika aku melayangkan protes pada appa dan eomma karena hal ini, mereka akan selalu menjawab dengan cara, nada dan kalimat yang sama.

"Jae ah, lebih baik kamu yang datang lebih awal dan menunggu, dari pada kamu datang terlambat dan menjadi pihak yang ditunggu". Oh Tuhan, terkadang aku bisa sampai merasa kesal dengan jawaban appa dan eomma. Padahal kenyataannya mereka selalu berangkat pagi karena tempat mereka bekerja berada cukup jauh dari rumah. Dasar appa dan eomma selalu saja tidak mau mengakui hal itu. Karena sudah terlanjur berada di sekolah, lebih baik aku langsung saja melihat papan pengumuman pembagian kelas tahun ini. Sambil berjalan pelan dan pasti, langkah kaki ku terus berjalan memasuki koridor bangunan sekolah dan berhenti di depan papan pengumuman.

Mata ku mulai membaca satu persatu kertas di papan pengumuman. Tingkat I, tingkat II dan ini dia tingkat III. Baiklah saatnya mencari nama ku. Kelas 3-1, tidak ada nama ku di kelas ini. Tunggu! ini, Kim Junsu. Ah tidak, Junsu dan aku harus berpisah kelas lagi tahun ini. Baru membaca lembar pertama saja aku sudah sedih seperti ini. Sepertinya papan pengumuman pembagian kelas menjadi hal yang selalu membuat ku merasa sedih di setiap awal tahun ajaran baru. Aku putuskan untuk membaca daftar kelas 3-1 sekali lagi, dan benar saja nama ku tidak ada di sana. Tapi rupanya Sung Joon juga berada di kelas 3-1 bersama dengan Junsu. Dengan rasa kecewa aku lanjukan membaca lembar selanjutnya, yaitu kelas 3-2 dan nihil. Nama ku juga tidak ada di sana. Selanjutnya kelas 3-3, mata ku kembali menelusuri nama demi nama di kelas 3-3. Nama ku juga tidak ada di kelas 3-3, tapi rupanya Haejin berada di kelas itu. Sepertinya teman-teman gerombolannya semakin banyak yang berpisah kelas dengannya. Haha kasihan Haejin, ini pasti salah satu cara yang dilakukan oleh para guru agar Haejin dan gerombolannya tidak banyak bertingkah nakal di tahun ini. Bayangkan saja, bahkan Haejin sekelas dengan Choi Siwon, salah satu anak emas para guru. Anak alim yang cukup berprestasi dan memegang jabatan sebagai ketua osis sejak tingkat dua tahun kami. Ruang gerak Haejin pasti menjadi sangat sempit tahun ini. Aku tidak sabar mau meledeknya nanti~

Baiklah sekarang aku harus membaca lembar selanjutnya kelas 3-4. Aku belum menemukan nama Yuri dan Joo Won, masih ada kemungkinan untuk sekelas dengan mereka. Tapi aku juga tidak mau berharap terlalu tinggi, kalau nyatanya kami bepisah kelas akan sangat menyedihkan lagi bagi ku.

Jung Yunho

Kim Heechul

Kim Jaejoong

Kim...

Yoo Ah In

Yoo...

Apa aku bilang, nama ku ada di kelas ini. Tapi tidak dengan nama Yuri dan Joo Won. Kenapa harus nama Ah In. Kenapa bukan Joo Won saja. Aku tidak terlalu mengenal Ah In, apa kami bisa menjadi teman? Aku tidak pernah bicara langsung dengan Ah In. Walaupun dia terlihat lebih ramah dibandingkan dengan Sung Joon, tapi kami sama sekali tidak pernah saling berkenalan. Aku memang bersahabat dengan Joo Won, tapi baik aku maupun Joo Won tidak pernah saling mengenalkan satu sama lain dengan sahabat kami masing-masing. Sekarang aku mulai menyesalinya...

Selain Ah In, ada Jung Yunho? Yunho si anak pintar itu? Aku tidak pernah bertemu langsung dengannya. Aku ingat sekali kedua sahabat ku, Junsu dan Yuri sampai sangat kesal ketika aku bilang pada mereka aku tidak tau seperti apa orang yang mereka sebut Jung Yunho itu. Bahkan beberapa kali mereka mencoba mempertemukan ku dengan Yunho, tapi sayangnya itu semua tidak pernah berhasil. Jika bukan karena aku yang tidak sadar dengan kehadiran Yunho, atau kami yang berpapasan tanpa sempat melihat, sampai kesalahan waktu di mana saat aku sudah ingin melihat sosok Yunho itu ternyata dia sedang tidak berada di kelas Yuri, dan sedang mengikuti kegiatan klubnya bersama dengan Jung Il Woo teman sekelas ku tahun lalu.

Il Woo dan Yunho sepertinya memang sangat dekat, tapi selama yang aku ingat, rasanya Il Woo tidak pernah mengajak Yunho ke kelas kami. Il Woo sendiri bahkan hampir selalu menghilang saat jam istirahat. Dia jarang bermain dengan teman-teman sekelas kami lainnya di 2-4. Aku dan Junsu juga begitu. Kami lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Yuri, entah itu di kantin, atap sekolah, perpustakaan atau di halaman belakang sekolah. Sebenarnya tempat yang paling disukai oleh Junsu dan Yuri hanya kantin. Sisanya adalah pilihan ku. Aku lebih menyukai tempat yang lebih tenang dan jauh dari keributan. Walaupun Junsu dan Yuri sering mengeluhkan tempat pilihan ku itu, mereka tetap mau menemani ku di sana.

Baiklah karena aku sudah menemukan kelas ku, untuk memastikan saja aku putuskan untuk membaca lembar kelima milik kelas 3-5. Ternyata benar Yuri di kelas ini, dan juga Joo Won. Eh, rasanya tadi aku melihat nama Kwon Boa, ternyata Joo Won dan Boa sekelas lagi tahun ini. Aku jadi tersenyum sendiri membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Joo Won nanti saat mengetahuinya. Dia pasti akan bersikap seakan tidak peduli, padahal kenyataannya dia pasti sangat senang. Semoga saja mereka bisa terus bersama, Joo Won sangat menyayangi Boa. Awalnya memang cukup mengagetkan dan menyedihkan untuk ku, tapi tidak apa. Aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan keadaan ini. Junsu dan Yuri bahkan sangat khawatir saat mengetahui kenyataan yang terjadi antara aku dan Joo Won, bahkan Junsu dengan yakin berkata:

"Jae ah, jangan khawatir. Aku percaya perasaan mu pada Joo Won akan menghilang dengan cepat. Apa lagi kalau kamu sudah menemukan cinta yang baru~ Semangat Kim Jaejoong!" dasar Junsu, bisa-bisanya dia bicara seperti itu. Cinta yang baru ya? Entahlah, saat ini tidak ada orang lain yang berhasil menarik perhatian ku. Lagi pula untuk apa aku memikirkan hal itu saat ini? Ini gara-gara Kim Junsu, dia saja masih memendam rasa pada si jidat Park Yoochun itu. Junsu adalah salah satu siswa pecinta seni yang berprestasi, dia juga ikut dalam klub musik. Saat tingkat satu, Junsu mewakili sekolah kami untuk ikut dalam lomba menyanyi antar Sekolah Menengah Atas di Seoul, dan saat itu dia bertemu dengan Park Yoochun yang mewakili Shinki High School. Entah apa yang terjadi selama perlombaan berlangsung, karena sejak saat itu sepertinya Park Yoochun menjadi seseorang yang sangat spesial untuk Junsu. Secara diam-diam Junsu sering mencari informasi tentang Park Yoochun dari media sosial sampai orang-orang disekitar sekolah kami yang mengenalnya, terkadang aku dan Yuri juga akan membantu Junsu. Aku dan Yuri sudah sering menyuruh Junsu untuk langsung berkenalan dengan Park Yoochun, tapi jawabannya selalu sama. Junsu tidak pernah mau. Aku juga tidak mau terus mendesaknya, aku yakin jika memang Junsu dan Yoochun berjodoh, mereka pasti akan menemukan jalan mereka sendiri.

Suasana sekolah sudah mulai ramai oleh suara gaduh para siswa dan siswi yang mulai datang memenuhi sekolah. Saat ini aku sedang berada di dalam kelas baru ku, karena ini tingkat tiga gedung kami berada di bagian paling dalam sekolah dekat dengan perpustakaan khusus untuk tingkat tiga. Kelas ku berada di ujung koridor dan itu membuat ku sangat senang. Tidak akan ada yang melewati koridor di depan kelas kami, sehingga aku bisa puas untuk duduk di koridor. Beberapa orang yang hanya ku kenal wajahnya mulai masuk ke dalam kelas, aku mencoba tersenyum pada mereka yang juga melihat ke arah ku. Aku mengambil posisi tempat duduk yang sama saat tingkat dua. Posisi yang sangat strategis untuk ku, lagi pula aku datang sangat pagi jadi aku bisa memilih tempat duduk di manapun yang aku mau.

"Kim Jaejoong?" seseorang yang tidak asing mendekat dan mengajak ku bicara.

"Iya, Yoo Ah In. Apa ada yang bisa ku bantu?" jawab ku bersikap ramah padanya yang kini duduk di bangku sebelah kiri dari tempat duduk ku.

"Hahaha, jangan terlalu formal seperti itu. Kita memang belum pernah bicara, tapi aku cukup mengenal diri mu dari Joo Won." Ah in tertawa melihat reaksi ku. Aku hanya bisa melihatnya dengan sedikit heran. Jadi Joo Won membicarakan aku dengan mereka?

"Jangan salah paham ya, dia tidak pernah membicarakan yang aneh-aneh. Hanya beberapa hal sederhana tentang diri mu." Ucap Ah In menimpali kalimat sebelumnya sambil tersenyum. Ya Tuhan, senyumnya manis sekali. Pantas saja dia begitu banyak memiliki penggemar. Samar-samar aku bisa mendengar suara beberapa anak perempuan di kelas kami yang ikut terpana melihat senyuman di wajah Ah In.

"Iya tidak apa-apa, asal dia tidak mempermalukan ku saja." Jawab ku juga sambil tersenyum ke arah Ah In.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan duduk di sini, di tempat duduk ini tepat di sebelah mu Jaejoong, apa kamu keberatan?" sambil berdiri Ah In melepas tasnya dan melihat ke arah ku menunggu jawaban.

"Tidak, kamu bebas memilih duduk di manapun yang kamu inginkan." Jawabku singkat sambil melihatnya. Ah In kembali tersenyum senang.

"Tapi sebagai tambahan yang perlu kamu tau Jaejoong, aku tidak begitu pintar dalam hal pelajaran. Jadi kalau aku nanti sedikit dan banyak merepotkan mu, aku harap kamu tidak keberatan."

"Tenang saja, aku mampu bertahan selama satu tahun menghadapi Joo Won dan Haejin." Mendengar kalimat ku Ah In semakin tersenyum dan berubah menjadi tawa. Akhirnya kami berdua tertawa bersama.

"Wah wah, Yoo Ah In. Aku tidak tau kalau kamu bisa begitu ramah pada perempuan?" tiba-tiba muncul sosok perempuan seusia ku yang sangat cantik. Aku mengenali dia, ya dia Kim Heechul. Jika Ah In memiliki predikat siswa populer maka Heechul adalah salah satu siswi terpopuler di tingkat kami. Beberapa hal yang ku dengar tentang dirinya tidak begitu baik, dan dia juga terkenal memiliki sifat yang menyebalkan.

"Jadi kita sekelas lagi kali ini Heechul ah? Hahaha aku ramah pada Jaejoong karena dia adalah sahabat dari sahabat ku. Apa ada masalah?" Aku tersenyum ke arah Ah In mendengar jawabannya.

"Tidak, tapi apa kamu yakin Ah In ah? Dia hanya sahabat dari sahabat mu? Aku dengar beberapa kabar yang beredar gadis yang kelihatanannya pendiam ini memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Moon Joo Won! Dan iya, kita sekelas lagi tahun ini. Seperti saat tingkat satu, ada aku, kamu dan Yunho." Bisa ku lihat ekspresi aneh di wajah Heechul saat melihat ke arah ku. Kenapa dia bersikap sangat menyebalkan pada ku? Aku bahkan tidak pernah bertegur sapa dengannya.

"Itu hanya kabar bodoh Heechul ah, dibanding dengan kabar tersebut aku lebih mempercayai Joo Won dan Jaejoong." Terlihat senyuman di wajah Ah In mulai menghilang dan digantikan dengan tatapan seriusnya ke arah Heechul. Heechul pun menatap balik ke arah Ah In dengan ekspresi tidak sukanya. Aku bingung harus melakukan apa, aku rasa Heechul tidak suka dipandang seperti itu oleh Ah In. Aku harus melerai mereka sekarang.

"Apa ini? Aku baru datang dan mendapati 'pacar' ku sedang memandangi pria lain?" baru aku akan berdiri tiba-tiba muncul sosok yang tidak pernah ku lihat selama ini. Dengan tatapan mata nya yang tajam dia melihat ke arah Ah In dan Heechul, bibirnya tersenyum mengejek ke arah Heechul dan Ah In.

"Pacar mu? Aku kira kalian sudah putus sejak di tingkat dua." Ah In mencibir sinis ke arah sosok yang baru datang itu.

"Yunhooooo! Kapan kamu datang?" tiba-tiba sikap Heechul berubah drastis, dia terlihat sangat manja dan langsung menghampiri sosok yang dipanggilnya Yunho dan memeluk lengan kirinya.

"Hahaha, kamu begitu peduli pada kami rupanya Ah In ah?" tawa nakal terdengar dari sosok bernama Yunho itu. Jadi ini dia Jung Yunho yang terkenal itu, rasanya aku pernah mendengar suaranya saat awal tingkat dua ku. Ah In hanya tersenyum mengejek ke arah Yunho yang terlihat mulai melepaskan pelukan Heechul di lengannya.

"Yak! Heechul ah lepaskan aku." Perintah Yunho santai kepada Heechul. Heechul yang mendengar itu langsung melepaskan Yunho dan berjalan menjauh ke arah tempat duduk tepat di belakang tempat duduk ku dengan muka tertekuk. Yunho hanya tersenyum melihat sikap Heechul, dan Ah In terlihat sedikit heran.

"Tidak pernah berubah rupanya?" ujar Ah In sambil melihat Heechul. Yunho yang mendengar itu hanya semakin tersenyum.

"Jangan terlalu sinis padanya Ah In. Kamu tau kan pada dasarnya Heechul itu baik." Sambil masih tersenyum Yunho mengatakan kalimat itu pada Ah In.

"Aku tau Yunho, tapi jangan lupakan beberapa sifat dan kebiasaan buruknya." Sambil menoleh ke arah Yunho, Ah In tersenyum santai yang di barengi dengan suara tawa Yunho.

"Yak! Kalian berdua jangan membicarakan aku! Kamu juga! kenapa diam saja sih Kim Jaejoong?! Bantu aku atau setidaknya bela aku di depan mereka!" sambil setengah berteriak Heechul menendang kursi ku yang berada tepat di depan tempat duduknya dengan kaki kananya. Jujur saja aku cukup terkejut dengan sikap Kim Heechul kepada ku, bukankah tadi dia bersikap cukup sinis pada ku? Lalu sekarang dia bersikap seolah-olah kami sudah berteman baik.

"Sudahlah Heechul ah, kamu bersikap seperti itu justru membuat dia enggan untuk membela mu." Kali ini suara Yunho lagi-lagi mendahului ku yang ingin ikut bersuara. Sambil tertawa Yunho mendekat ke arah ku dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Sedangkan samar-samar aku bisa mendengar gumaman kecil Heechul yang sepertinya menggerutu karena harus menuruti perintah Yunho lagi.

"Hei salam kenal, aku Jung Yunho." Masih sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya Yunho berkata sambil tersenyum ramah. Dari jarak sedekat ini aku baru mengerti mengapa banyak sekali orang-orang yang membicarakannya, dia memang tampan dan juga terlihat ramah. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa ada aura ketegasan yang tersembunyi dari kedua matanya.

"Senang bertemu dengan mu Jung Yunho, aku sering mendengar tentang diri mu. Aku.."

"Kim Jaejoong kan? Karena kamu berkata jujur sering mendengar tentang diri ku, maka akan aku katakan dengan sangat jujur bahwa aku sudah melihat mu sejak tingkat satu." Belum selesai aku memperkenalkan diri ku, Yunho sudah memotong kalimat ku dengan kalimatnya. Aku yang tidak begitu paham dengan kalimatnya hanya bisa memandang Yunho berharap mendapatkan penjelasan lebih. Yunho yang melihat tatapan mata ku yang mengarah padanya hanya balik menatap dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa aku pahami. Hanya saja ada satu hal yang aku bisa rasakan dari tatapannya, seolah-olah matanya memberitahu ku bahwa dia berkata jujur.

"Mau berteman dengan ku?" Masih sambil tersenyum Yunho bertanya lagi pada ku yang masih menatapnya. Pertanyaan Yunho itu membuat ku sadar bahwa tangan kanan Yunho masih terulur ke arah ku.

"Iya, aku mau berteman dengan mu Jung Yunho." Sambil tersenyum ku gapai tangan kanannya dengan tangan kanan ku untuk bersalaman. Bisa ku rasakan hangat telapak tangan Yunho di tangan ku, dan entah kenapa aku merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada diri ku. Ini aneh, rasanya jantung ku berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya. Kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa gugup?!

"Baiklah kalau begitu, karena kamu sudah menjadi teman ku aku rasa kamu tidak akan merasa keberatan kalau aku duduk di sana kan?" sambil melepas tangan ku, Yunho berkata dan menunjuk ke arah tempat duduk yang berada persis di sebelah kanan dari tempat duduk ku.

"Aku sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan. Lagi pula kamu bebas untuk memilih tempat duduk mu." Jawab ku pada Yunho. Yunho yang mendengar jawaban ku hanya tersenyum lembut dan beranjak untuk duduk di bangkunya. Tanpa sadar mata ku masih saja mengikuti gerak-geriknya. Yunho yang sepertinya sudah mendapatkan posisi nyaman yang bersandar pada bangkunya tiba-tiba melirik ke arah ku. Aku merasa cukup kaget karenanya langsung membuang muka ku ke arah meja Ah In. Dapat ku lihat Ah In sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya dan samar-samar aku bisa mendengar tawa kecil Yunho. Aish! Kim Jaejoong kamu bodoh sekali sih!... Eomma, Jung Yunho mentertawakan ku.

"Jae ah, kamu tidak apa-apa?" Ah In bertanya pada ku saat melihat ke arah ku dengan nada sedikit khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Ah In ah." Jawab ku pada Ah In. Setelah mendengar jawaban ku, Ah In kembali melanjutkan memainkan ponselnya. Untunglah Ah In tidak bertanya lebih jauh lagi, jujur saja aku merasa sedikit tidak baik saat ini. Aku perlu bicara pada Junsu dan Yuri. Dengan yakin ku ambil ponsel yang ada di tas ku.

To:

Kim Junsu and Yuri

Bisa bertemu saat jam istirahat di atap sekolah? Ada hal penting yang ingin aku katakan.

Setelah selesai mengetik, aku langsung kirimkan pesan yang aku tujukan untuk Junsu dan Yuri. Belum sampai satu menit aku menerima balasan dari keduanya.

From:

Kim Junsu

Oke~ tentang apa?

From:

Yuri

Oke (y) btw, aku lihat di papan pengumuman kamu sekelas dengan Jung Yunho kan? Bagaimana? Sudah bertemu dengannya?

Aku putuskan untuk membalas singkat pesan keduanya.

To:

Kim Junsu

Tentang hati ku.

To:

Yuri

Iya, aku sudah bertemu dengannya.

Setelah selesai ku masuk kan ponsel ku kembali ke dalam tas. Entahlah sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada ku. aku tidak sabar menunggu jam istirahat tiba. Sambil menunduk ku lihat telapak tangan kanan ku, entah kenapa aku merasa senang dan bingung di saat yang bersamaan. Mungkinkah aku menyukainya? Apa aku mulai menyukai Jung Yunho?

* * *

Akhirnya Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah resmi bertemu dan berkenalan. Apakah yang akan terjadi di antara mereka berdua selanjutnya? Adakah akhir yang bahagia dan menyenangkan untuk mereka? Atau justru hal yang menyedihkan akan terjadi lagi pada Jaejoong? Mungkinkah akan ada cinta segitiga? Lalu bagaimana dengan Junsu dan Yoochun?

Entahlah aku sendiri masih labil akan membawa ke arah mana cerita ini berakhir hahaha

Jika ada yang ingin meberikan masukan atau saran untuk chap selanjutnya dengan senang hati aku akan mempertimbangkan pendapat kalian.

Terimakasih

Hana

Akun wattpad: wizardelf


End file.
